yugioh_forbidden_memoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Cards
Blue-eyes White Dragon # Mystical Elf # Hitotsu-me Giant # Baby Dragon # Ryu-kishin # Feral Imp # Winged Dragon #1 # Mushroom Man # Shadow Specter # Blackland Fire Dragon # Sword Arm of Dragon # Swamp Battleguard # Tyhone # Battle Steer # Flame Swordsman # Time Wizard # Right Leg of the Forbidden One # Left Leg of the Forbidden One # Right Arm of the Forbidden One # Left Arm of the Forbidden One # Exodia the Forbidden # Summoned Skull # The Wicked Worm Beast # Skull Servant # Horn Imp # Battle Ox # Beaver Warrior # Rock Ogre Grotto 1 # Mountain Warrior # Zombie Warrior # Koumori Dragon # Two-headed King Rex # Judge Man # Saggi the Dark Clown # Dark Magician # The Snake Hair # Gaia the Dragon Champion # Gaia the Fierce Knight # Curse of Dragon # Dragon Piper # Celtic Guardian # Illusionist Faceless Mage # Karbonala Warrior # Rogue Doll # Oscillo Hero #2 # Griffore # Torike # Sangan # Big Insect # Basic Insect # Armored Lizard # Hercules Beetle # Killer Needle # Gokibore # Giant Flea # Larvae Moth # Great Moth # Kuriboh # Mammoth Graveyard # Great White # Wolf # Harpie Lady # Harpie Lady Sisters # Tiger Axe # Silver Fang # Kojikocy # Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth # Garoozis # Thousand Dragon # Fiend Kraken # Jellyfish # Cocoon of Evolution # Kairyu-Shin # Giant Soldier of Stone # Man Eater # Krokodilus # Grappler # Axe Raider # Megazowler # Uraby # Crawling Dragon #2 # Red-Eyes B. Dragon # Castle of Dark Illusions # Reaper of the Cards # King of Yamimakai # Barox # Dark Chimera # Metal Guardian # Catapult Turtle # Gyakutenno Megami # Mystic Horseman # Rabid Horseman # Zanki # Crawling Dragon # Crass Clown # Armored Zombie # Dragon Zombie # Clown Zombie # Pumpking the King of Ghosts # Battle Warrior # Wings of Wicked Flame # Mask of Darkness # Job-Change Mirror # Curtain of the Dark Ones # Tomozaurus # Spirit of the Winds # Kageningen # Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation # Goddess with the Third Eye # Hero of the East # Doma the Angel of Silence # That Which Feeds on Life # Dark Gray # White Magical Hat # Kamionwizard # Nightmare Scorpion # Spirit of the Books # Supporter in the Shadows # Trial of Nightmare # Dream Clown # Sleeping Lion # Yamatano Dragon Scroll # Dark Plant # Ancient Tool # Faith Bird # Orion the Battle King # Ansatsu # LaMoon # Nemuriko # Weather Control # Octoberser # The 13th Grave # Charubin the Fire Knight # Mystical Capture Chain # Fiend's Hand # Witty Phantom # Mystery Hand # Dragon Statue # Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie # Toad Master # Spiked Snail # Flame Manipulator # Necrolancer the Timelord # Djinn the Watcher of the Wind # The Bewitching Phantom Thief # Temple of Skulls # Monster Egg # The Shadow Who Controls the Dark # Lord of the Lamp # Akihiron # Rhaimundos of the Red Sword # The Melting Red Shadow # Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper # Fire Reaper # Larvas # Hard Armor # Firegrass # Man-Eating Plant # Dig Beak # M-Warrior #1 # M-Warrior #2 # Tainted Wisdom # Lisark # Lord of Zemia # The Judgement Hand # Mysterious Puppeteer # Ancient Jar # Darkfire Dragon # Dark King of the Abyss # Spirit of the Harp # Big Eye # Armaill # Dark Prisoner # Hurricail # Ancient Brain # Fire Eye # Monsturtle # Claw Reacher # Phantom Dewan # Arlownay # Dark Shade # Masked Clown # Lucky Trinket # Genin # Eyearmor # Fiend Reflection #2 # Gate Deeg # Synchar # Fusionist # Akakieisu # LaLa Li-Oon # Key Mace # Turtle Tiger # Terra the Terrible # Doron # Arma Knight # Mech Mole Zombie # Happy Lover # Penguin Knight # Petit Dragon # Frenzied Panda # Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness # Phantom Ghost # Mabarrel # Dorover # Twin Long Rods #1 # Droll Bird # Petit Angel # Winged Cleaver # Hinotama Soul # Kaminarikozou # Meotoko # Aqua Madoor # Kagemusha of the Blue Flame # Flame Ghost # Dryad # B. Skull Dragon # Two-Mouth Darkruler # Solitude # Masked Sorcerer # Kumootoko # Midnight Fiend # Roaring Ocean Snake # Trap Master # Fiend Sword # Skull Stalker # Hitodenchak # Wood Remains # Hourglass of Life # Rare Fish # Wood Clown # Madjinn Gunn # Dark Titan of Terror # Beautiful Headhuntress # Wodan the Resident of the Forest # Guardian of the Labyrinth # Haniwa # Yashinoki # Vishwar Randi # The Drdek # Dark Assailant # Candle of Fate # Water Element # Dissolverock # Meda Bat # One Who Hunts Souls # Root Water # Master & Expert # Water Omotics # Hyo # Enchanting Mermaid # Nekogal #1 # Fairywitch # Embryonic Beast # Prevent Rat # Dimensional Warrior # Stone Armadiller # Beastking of the Swamps # Ancient Sorcerer # Lunar Queen Elzaim # Wicked Mirror # The Little Swordsman of Aile # Rock Ogre Grotto #2 # Wing Egg Elf # The Furious Sea King # Princess of Tsurugi # Unknown Warrior of Fiend # Sectarian of Secrets # Versago the Destroyer # Wetha # Megirus Light # Mavelus # Ancient Tree of Enlightenment # Green Phantom King # Ground Attacker Bugroth # Ray & Temperature # Gorgon Egg # Petit Moth # King Fog # Protector of the Throne # Mystic Clown # Mystical Sheep #2 # Holograh # Tao the Chanter # Serpent Marauder # Gatekeeper # Ogre of the Black Shadow # Dark Artist # Change Slime # Moon Envoy # Fireyarou # Psychic Kappa # Masaki the Legendary Swordsman # Dragoness the Wicked Knight # Bio Plant # One-Eyed Shield Dragon # Cyber Soldier of Darkworld # Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head # Sonic Maid # Kurama # Legendary Sword # Sword of Dark Destruction # Dark Energy # Axe of Despair # Laser Cannon Armor # Insect Armor with Laser Cannon # Elf's Light # Beast Fangs # Steel Shell # Vile Germs # Black Pendant # Silver Bow and Arrow # Horn of Light # Horn of the Unicorn # Dragon Treasure # Electro-Whip # Cyber Shield # Elegant Egotist # Mystical Moon # Stop Defense # Malevolent Nuzzler # Violet Crystal # Book of Secret Arts # Invigoration # Machine Conversion Factory # Raise Body Heat # Follow Wind # Power of Kaishin # Dragon Capture Jar # Forest # Wasteland # Mountain # Sogen # Umi # Yami # Dark Hole # Raigeki # Mooyan Curry # Red Medicine # Goblin's Secret Remedy # Soul of the Pure # Dian Keto the Cure Master # Sparks # Hinotama # Final Flame # Ookazi # Tremendous Fire # Swords of Revealing Light # Spellbinding Circle # Dark-Piercing Light # Yaranzo # Kanan the Swordmistress # Takriminos # Stuffed Animal # Megasonic Eye # Super War-Lion # Yamadron # Seiyaryu # Three-legged Zombies # Zera the Mant # Flying Penguin # Millennium Shield # Fairy's Gift # Black Luster Soldier # Fiend's Mirror # Labyrinth Wall # Jirai Gumo # Shadow Ghoul # Wall Shadow # Labyrinth Tank # Sanga of the Thunder # Kazejin # Suijin # Gate Guardian # Dungeon Worm # Monster Tamer # Ryu-Kishin Powered # Swordstalker # La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp # Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon # Toon Alligator # Rude Kaiser # Parrot Dragon # Dark Rabbit # Bickuribox # Harpie's Pet Dragon # Mystic Lamp # Pendulum Machine # Giltia the D. Knight # Launcher Spider # Zoa # Metalzoa # Zone Eater # Steel Scorpion # Dancing Elf # Ocubeam # Leghul # Ooguchi # Swordsman from a Foreign Land # Emperor of the Land and Sea # Ushi Oni # Monster Eye # Leogun # Tatsunootoshigo # Sword Slasher # Yaiba Robo # Machine King # Giant Mech-Soldier # Metal Dragon # Mechanical Spider # Bat # Giga-Tech Wolf # Cyber Soldier # Shovel Crusher # Mechanicalchaser # Blocker # Blast Juggler # Golgoil # Giganto # Cyber-Stein # Cyber Commander # Jinzo #7 # Dice Armadillo # Sky Dragon # Thunder Dragon # Stone Dragon # Kaiser Dragon # Magician of Faith # Goddess of Whim # Water Magician # Ice Water # Waterdragon Fairy # Ancient Elf # Beautiful Beast Trainer # Water Girl # White Dolphin # Deepsea Shark # Metal Fish # Bottom Dweller # 7 Colored Fish # Mech Bass # Sea King Dragon # Aqua Dragon # Turu-Purun # Guardian of the Sea # Aqua Snake # Giant Red Seasnake # Spike Seadra # 30,000-Year White Turtle # Kappa Avenger # Kanikabuto # Zarigun # Millennium Golem # Destroyer Golem # Barrel Rock # Minomushi Warrior # Stone Ghost # Kaminari Attack # Tripwire Beast # Bolt Escargot # Bolt Penguin # The Immortal of Thunder # Electric Snake # Wing Eagle # Punished Eagle # Skull Red Bird # Crimson Sunbird # Queen Bird # Armed Ninja # Magical Ghost # Soul Hunter # Air Eater # Vermillion Sparrow # Sea Kamen # Sinister Serpent # Ganigumo # Alinsection # Insect Soldiers of the Sky # Cockroach Knight # Kuwagata α # Burglar # Pragtical # Garvas # Ameba # Korogashi # Boo Koo # Flower Wolf # Rainbow Flower # Barrel Lily # Needle Ball # Peacock # Hoshiningen # Maha Vailo # Rainbow Marine Mermaid # Musician King # Wilmee # Yado Karu # Morinphen # Kattapillar # Dragon Seeker # Man-Eater Bug # D. Human # Turtle Raccoon # Fungi of the Musk # Prisman # Gale Dogra # Crazy Fish # Cyber Saurus # Bracchio-raidus # Laughing Flower # Bean Soldier # Cannon Soldier # Guardian of the Throne Room # Brave Scizzar # The Statue of Easter Island # Muka Muka # Sand Stone # Boulder Tortoise # Fire Kraken # Turtle Bird # Skullbird # Monstrous Bird # The Bistro Butcher # Star Boy # Spirit of the Mountain # Neck Hunter # Milus Radiant # Togex # Flame Cerebrus # Eldeen # Mystical Sand # Gemini Elf # Kwagar Hercules # Minar # Kamakiriman # Mechaleon # Mega Thunderball # Niwatori # Corroding Shark # Skelengel # Hane-Hane # Misairuzame # Tongyo # Dharma Cannon # Skelgon # Wow Warrior # Griggle # Bone Mouse # Frog the Jam # Behegon # Dark Elf # Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 # Mushroom Man #2 # Lava Battleguard # Tyhone #2 # The Wandering Doomed # Steel Ogre Grotto #1 # Pot the Trick # Oscillo Hero # Invader from Another Dimension # Lesser Dragon # Needle Worm # Wretched Ghost of the Attic # Great Mammoth of Goldfine # Man-Eating Black Shark # Yormungarde # Darkworld Thorns # Anthrosaurus # Drooling Lizard # Trakadon # B. Dragon Jungle King # Empress Judge # Little D # Witch of the Black Forest # Ancient One of the Deep Forest # Giant Scorpion of the Tundra # Crow Goblin # Leo Wizard # Abyss Flower # Patrol Robo # Takuhee # Dark Witch # Weather Report # Binding Chain # Mechanical Snail # Greenkappa # Mon Larvas # Living Vase # Tentacle Plant # Beaked Snake # Morphing Jar # Muse-A # Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames # Rose Spectre of Dunn # Fiend Reflection #1 # Ghoul with an Appetite # Pale Beast # Little Chimera # Violent Rain # Key Mace #2 # Tenderness # Penguin Soldier # Fairy Dragon # Obese Marmot of Nefariousness # Liquid Beast # Twin Long Rods #2 # Great Bill # Shining Friendship # Bladefly # Electric Lizard # Hiro's Shadow Scout # Lady of Faith # Twin-headed Thunder Dragon # Hunter Spider # Armored Starfish # Hourglass of Courage # Marine Beast # Warrior of Tradition # Rock Spirit # Snakeyashi # Succubus Knight # Ill Witch # The Thing That Hides in the Mud # High Tide Gyojin # Fairy of the Fountain # Amazon of the Seas # Nekogal #2 # Witch's Apprentice # Armored Rat # Ancient Lizard Warrior # Maiden of the Moonlight # Stone Ogre Grotto # Winged Egg of New Life # Night Lizard # Queen's Double # Blue-Winged Crown # Trent # Queen of Autumn Leaves # Amphibious Bugroth # Acid Crawler # Invader of the Throne # Mystical Sheep #1 # Disk Magician # Flame Viper # Royal Guard # Gruesome Goo # Hyosube # Machine Attacker # Hibikime # Whiptail Crow # Kunai with Chain # Magical Labyrinth # Warrior Elimination # Salamandra # Cursebreaker # Eternal Rest # Megamorph # Metalmorph # Winged Trumpeter # Acid Rain # Crush Card # Eradicating Aerosol # Breath of Light # Eternal Drought # Curse of Millennium Shield # Yamadron Ritual # Gate Guardian Ritual # Bright Castle # Shadow Spell # Black Luster Ritual # Zera Ritual # Harpie's Feather Duster # War-Lion Ritual # Beastly Mirror Ritual # Ultimate Dragon # Commencement Dance # Hamburger Recipe # Revival of Sennen Genjin # Novox's Prayer # Curse of Tri-Horned Dragon # House of Adhesive Tape # Eatgaboon # Bear Trap # Invisible Wire # Acid Trap Hole # Widespread Ruin # Goblin Fan # Bad Reaction to Simochi # Reverse Trap # Fake Trap # Revived Serpent Night Dragon # Turtle Oath # Contract of Mask # Resurrection of Chakra # Puppet Ritual # Javelin Beetle Pact # Garma Vow of the Sword # Cosmo Queen's Prayer # Revival of Dokurorider # Fortress Whale's Oath # Performance of Sword # Hungry Burger # Sengenjin # Skull Guardian # Tri-Horned Dragon # Serpent Night Dragon # Skull Knight # Cosmo Queen # Chakra # Crab Turtle # Mikazukinoyaiba # Meteor Dragon # Meteor B. Dragon # Firewing Pegasus # Psycho-Puppet # Garma Sword # Javelin Beetle # Fortress Whale # Dokurorider # Mask of Shine & Dark # Dark Magic Ritual # Magician of Black Chaos